Beach House Extravaganza
by CaribbeanKitty23
Summary: My OC and other OC provided by my friend are planning a summer vacation along with a few well-known TDI characters. - Rated T for later chapters.  Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

A large group of friends all sat around a large table in a modern looking, dining room. The group was very unique, each of the teens bringing something different and intersting to the group. At the head of the table stood Hannah Thomas, the tall, lean brunette model with stunning blue eyes. She wore a frilly pink top paired with a dark wash denim mini skirt and her Barbie-like pink heels. Her sleek, brown hair fell evenly across her shoulders as she looked to the group.

"Alright, everyone listen up!" she said with her voice soft and smooth,"I got a little vacation lined up for us...My parent's beach house for a week and a half."

Hiedi, her twin sister, rolled her green eyes. "Hannah, they're not going to let us...let alone YOU have the house to yourself." she said standing up quickly. She had brown hair as well, but it curled in small spirials, condradicting with her sister's sleek. Hiedi Thomas wore a simple white teeshirt with a small whale picture and the saying,"Save the Whales!" on it paired with a pair of khaki shorts and sneakers.

Hannah looked to her eco-friendly loving sister with a slight scoff,

"C'mon, they already said I could do it. And it could be our senior trip with all of our friends!" she said quickly gesturing to the crowd around the table. "Of course, certain rules will be in place and we will try not to trash the place too badly." she added quickly with a soft smile.

Hiedi smiled and sat back down satisfied,"Alright, Im in." she said quickly, soon looking over to the tall teen sitting beside her, her boyfriend DJ.

Devon Joseph, called DJ for short, sat beside Hiedi. His tall, athletic build may seem a bit menacing, but there is nothing scary about this kindhearted, animal lover. His darker complection stood out amongst the two girls, because of his Jamaican family background. DJ's dark eyes scanned the room, his dark hair was covered by a simple white hat and he wore a green teeshirt,khaki shorts and leather flipflops.

"I think its a good idea Hannah, I'll just have to check with my schedule and lawyers." a tan, brunette girl spoke up. This was Courtney, the somewhat bossy, prep of the group. She was also the girlfriend of the mowhawked, punk criminal, Duncan Caffrey.

Hannah smiledrunning one of her hands through her hair and replied,"Awesome Courtney."

Duncan let a soft smirk spread across his face,"You should do this, youre in desperate need of a vacation Princess." he said calmly looking to Courtney who sat beside him.

Courtney shot a small,cold glare to her boyfriend."Oh really?"

The bickering went on between the two for a while as Hannah moved to others at the table.

Maggie Caffrey, Duncan's younger sister, looked to Hannah,"I'll come. It will keep me out of juevie." she said quickly. Maggie had long,choppy black hair that came to her chest and light blue eyes. Her bangs covered her eyes slightly and a lime green streak ran through the tips. She had a few piercings,thanks to her brother, in her nose,eyebrow and multiple through her ears.

Hiedi cheered,"Yay Maggie! We will have so much fun!" she said excitedly.

Maggie laughed,Hiedi was one of her best friends and she was happy that she was excited.

Hannah scanned the table one more time,"Okay, that should be everyone...Wait Maggie, would your boyfriend want to come?" she asked curiously, looking to the punk teenage girl.

Maggie nodded,"Yeah, I think he would." she said with a pause looking down her phone real quick,"He'll be in a minute."

Hannah nodded as she soon heard the front door to the hosue open and a tall, dark haired boy walked in.

"Sorry..." he said quickly slipping a pack of cigarettes and a lighter into his jacket pocket. He soon held out his hand to Hannah and smiled slightly,"I'm Marcal Vendett, Maggie's boyfriend."

- That's where Im ending for now...kinda tired so will update when I can. And I will return to my other story soon, I promise! -


	2. Chapter 2

**-Sorry haven't updated anything for a long time, super busy with work and everything this summer. So Im finally back to this, so enjoy.~~**

**Ch.2 -**

Hannah's blue eyes quickly shifted to the dark haired teen,"Oh, yeah. Now I remember, we have met before." she said with a quick flashy smile. Marcal nodded before glancing around the room, his hazel eyes soon fixating on the Caffrey siblings.

"So Im guessing you guys are going on this vacation?" he asked quickly**,** the small silver stud under his lower lip moving slightly as he spoke. "I mean if you're going, I guess I could tag along..." he added soon moving closer to Maggie.

Maggie laughed slightly and playfully running her finger's through his shaggy, black hair, "Yeah, Im going."

About a week later, the group of teens all arrived at the glamorous beach house. It was a three story house with large glass windows, porches to watch the waves and a hot tub in the back.

Hannah greeted everyone at the door,"Hey everyone! There are plenty of rooms for everyone, so make yourself at home."

A few of the teens started to move to their rooms and started to walk around the large house.

A slight grin appeared on Marcal's face, "So does that mean you're rooming with me?" he asked quickly as he came up behind Maggie, his hands finding their way to land on her hips.

Maggie turned," Haha, nice try...but no." she said with a slight laugh soon grabbing her bags.

"What kind of girlfriend are you?" he replied with a slight laugh.

Maggie shook her head as she headed up stairs with her bags, leaving Marcal to go twards the basement rooms, where he soon found Duncan and Courtney.

"Okay so you two get to share a room while Maggie is being stubborn..." Marcal said as headed into the empty room, passing the small sitting area where the couple sat.

Duncan laughed,"Thats Maggs for ya...and besides Court and I have been together forever."

Marcal walked back out of the room and looked to Duncan, "Still...a guy hates sleeping in an empty bed...without his girlfriend beside him."

Courtney soon spoke up,"Maybe she will come around to it. Plan something romantic, you've got a beautiful beach, sunsets and a few weeks..."

"A box of condoms..." Marcal chimned in quickly with a smile and slight laugh.

"Whoa...don't give him ideas..." Duncan stated quickly,"There is NO WAY you are sleeping with my sister on this vacation."

Marcal laughed," You sure about that? Cuz I have my tricks..."

"As long as I am here...there is no way your getting that close to my sister." Duncan replied quickly.

"Aww c'mon Duncan." Courtney added looking to them,"Your just super overprotective and Marcal just wants some action over here..." she said with a slight giggle,"But ultimatley its Maggie's choice..."

"Still the answer is no...I overrule it." Duncan answered keeping a solid glare on Marcal.

"So what if I pick up a girl off of the beach?" Marcal asked jokingly, his hair falling a bit into his eyes again.

Duncan laughed,"I'd be way more comfortable with you fucking some random girl than my little sister...so go for it."

Courtney rolled her eyes,"You two are terrible..." she added,"And what if he and Maggie both decide on it?"

Duncan looked to her,"I'd rather barricade that door shut and chain myself to a wall for the rest of the week...anything over that." he soon got up from the couch and started to walk to the bedroom but stopped to turn to Marcal,"And if anything happens, and I find out...your dead." he added with a slight smirk walking away.

"Aye aye Cheif..." Marcal said still laughing slightly.

-_ Ending here for now...comment with thoughts/suggestions and feedback!_


	3. Chapter 3

- **Continueing with this story. Ended up deleting the other one, I just never went back to it enough, sorry! Please comment,rate and post suggestions! I'd appreciate it! :) and I want to add some cute romance moments in this, im feeling it since Im listening to "Thinking About You" by Puddle Of Mudd right now :)-**

ch. 3- Beach Days

Maggie sat with Hiedi and Hannah in the house's large kitchen, the scent of freshly brewed coffee and pancakes filled the room. Maggie had her black hair pulled into a messy ponytail, while a large Bullet For My Valentine tee covered her torso and an old pair of her brother's sweatpants hugged on her hips.

Hiedi smiled soon grabbing a cup of coffee for her friend,"Sleep well?" she asked handing Maggie the cup, joining her at the table.

Maggie nodded slightly with a yawn,"Yeah pretty good. The bed was super comfy, this is a great vacation house." she replied quickly.

Hannah looked to them,"See Hiedi, I knew everyone would love it." she said quickly getting up to grab a few plates to place on the table, her frilly pink pajamas moving with her body.

Hiedi smiled looking at her sister,"I knew everyone would have fun...I was just worried something would have gone wrong by now."

"I think the only one to complain right now is Marcal." Duncan said quickly walking into the kitchen,"Morning ladies."

Maggie laughed,"It's Marcal...he is just being...himself."

Hannah looked to Maggie then to the punk older brother. Duncan, "And what is himself?" she askd with a slight laugh, flipping a lock of her hair over her shoulder,"What makes him so horrible?"

Duncan shook his head and a slight smirk appeared across his face,"Maggs can explain, she knows him the best." he replied looking to Hannah then shooting a slight glance at his sister.

Maggie looked to Hannah," He's addimate to fuck me...it's that simple." she said with a slight laugh,"And Duncan wants to rip his head off for that...but nothing stopped him from claiming Court."

Hannah starting laughing, "But isn't that all guy's motives in life?" she comented looking to them all.

Hiedi watched them,"Im staying out of this conversation..."she said with a small laugh, going to the fridge to grab a few drinks and set them on the countertop.

Maggie looked back to Hannah,"It looks like it..." she added with a smirk, soon brushing a few strands of black hair from her eyes.

"Why does everyone pin the whole "bad guy" role on me? I thought we were friends here..." Marcal chimned in coming into the room, his black hair a slight mess ontop of his head, his hazel eyes peered out slightly from underneath. He quickly walked over to the countertop, only wearing a pair of grey sweatpants leaving his torso to be completely revealed. This showed off a few of his infamous tattoos that he had collected over the years, also showing a few of his scars along his arms.

"Mornin' guys." Marcal added with a slight grin looking to the crowd, his eyes soon looked to Maggie,"Magpie." he said with a slight smile and a wink in her direction.

Maggie smiled softly and replied,"Hey Marcal." she said with a pause,"By the way, it's Duncan that thinks you're the bad guy here..." she added with a laugh looking to her brother.

Marcal shifted his gaze to Duncan,"I'm sorry dude...but you're sister is hot." he commented with a grin,"You can't blame me man..." he said jokingly.

Duncan shook his head slightly,"We have been friends for years but...your still not getting with her." he replied with a slight smile.

The others watched and laughed slightly as Courtney soon entered the room,"Hey everyone lets get ready and hit the beach! DJ and I walked down there and it is beautiful, let's get this vacation started!" she said with a grin.

As they all left the kitchen to their seperate rooms, Marcal looked to Duncan one last time,"Wanna stop me from gawking at your sister in a bikini?" he added with a cheesy smirk.

Duncan shook his head,"Just get your ass ready..." he added with a laugh, soon heading down to his room.

-Please keep updated, I'll try to add soon!


End file.
